


Lost Boy

by soulcomposer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: I just love Starbucks, I swear this isn't sponsored by Starbucks, M/M, Muse - Freeform, nerds, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcomposer/pseuds/soulcomposer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more. I'm just a lost boy" - Troye Sivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a Christmas phanfic for Amazing-phantasma. Happy holidays I hope you enjoy it :) Let me know if I should add onto it.

Don’t you just love Christmas shopping at the last minute? Forget Black Friday trampling and yelling. It’s all about the busy parents and workers who couldn’t make it to the shops on Black Friday scurrying to all the stores sifting through the scraps to find something decent enough to gift their kids and friends. Meanwhile, there’s just me. A single 24-year-old wandering around the shops to find only a gift for myself. Pathetic right? 

Going from store to store and seeing all the looks go from panic to relieved in a matter of seconds was fun at first but now after about two hours its just become depressing. To know that all of the stress they’re going through will be worth it when they see the look on their loved ones faces. It makes me wish I had someone if only just one person to make that happen to. Yeah I know I sound like a soppy mess, it’s what happens when you’ve spent all of your life unwanted. 

Also, I’ve been wandering around from shop to shop for so long because I’m really undecided on what I want to get myself: a game or some movies. Particularly the Star Wars saga, and particularly a GameCube game. Yeah I know what you’re saying, one is obviously more expensive than the other but oh my friend let me tell you, GameCube games have skyrocketed in prices these days. Mostly because there were hardly any copies to begin with when they first came out, but also since no one bought them they just became rare and praised way after they were out of production. Sorry, there’s the nerd in me rambling again. 

Maybe I should get some coffee in me before making my final decision. I order the regular caramel macchiato and sit by a table facing out those clear walls to the mall. I’m spinning the straw in the cup even though I know its not doing shit for mixing the flavors together at all. I’m sighing and currently wishing I could just sink further into the darkness of my black Muse sweater. 

“Hey there. Mind if I sit with you?” A voice (directed towards me?) is heard. This boy pulls up a chair next to me. I say boy because wow the look in his blue eyes are so full of the Christmas spirit right now I can’t even handle it. But really, he looked around my age. I’m currently trying to figure out what kind of game he’s trying to play because fyi this isn’t your typical very cramped Starbucks with lines leading outside the store. This is the Starbucks without the Starbucks name that’s built into every Barnes & Nobles stores. You know the type: countless tables able to sit every soul. So why is this cute soul trying to talk to me? 

“Um yeah. Sure. I don’t mean to be rude, but why do you want to sit with me? There’s clearly a lot of free tables.” I’m trying to act all snarky and cool but it’s really failing right now. My hands are just in a knot under the table, a pretty good parallel to my brain at the moment. 

“Well you looked kinda lonely and I am a firm believer of not letting anyone be alone on the week of Christmas.” Is that so? So he does this to all the boys and girls? Wow what a creep. He’s so cute though. 

“I lie. I’m just alone and you looked cute from afar, even cuter now that you’re wearing a sweater of my favorite band.” 

“Are you kidding me? Is this seriously happening right now? Muse? That’s my favorite no you’re not taking them away from me.” I say and chuckle to myself not really wanting to lose myself in this conversation and get my hopes up for any signs of a friendship happening. 

“Is this how our first conversation gonna go? A Muse battle? Haha, well I’d love to. But I don’t think I can fully flesh out my fanboy Muse lore in the 15 minutes I have before I have to get back to work.” There it goes. My hope, flying away. 

“Do you like video games by any chance?” Who the fuck is this guy. Really? 

“Yes of course. Why?”

“Well I work at this video game store in the mall. It’s mostly old stuff but if you really want to continue fanboying about Muse we could continue there. Not a lot of people come into the store because of GAME but we sometimes have our retro enthusiasts come in. Anyway, feel free to come with”

GameCube games it is then. Sorry Star Wars. The force will have to wait. 

I sip the last of my caramel macchiato and throw out the cup, hands in the pocket of my hoodie curiously eyeing this stranger who I just now realized hadn’t introduced himself to me. And neither had I. 

“Name’s Dan by the way. Well, Daniel. But Dan. Um yeah” Wow I’m a mess. 

“Oh right! Sorry I was about to whisk you away without having introduced myself. My name’s Phil” He turns back to tell me and smiles. How is this guy real? 

“So here we are! The wonderful joys of retro. It’s just me and this one guy running it. His name’s PJ he’s cool. Big Zelda fan.” He waves to his friend PJ, a curly haired, green eyed gem that was currently organizing the NES cartridges. 

This is so surreal right now. Two cute boys running a video game store. This is about as close to the Christmas spirit I think I’ll ever get. I start looking over to the GameCube section to see if there’s anything worth getting. My collection isn’t huge. I just recently bought one after having missed out on the good stuff growing up (Playstation fanboy all the way). Smash bros and Viewtiful Joe are all I’ve got. Fun, but I can’t get enough of the GameCube.  
“We’re actually having a post Black Friday sale. For the last minute shoppers like myself especially. I might actually get something myself if nothing sells by the end of the day. 20% off all used games. Including the GameCube ones you’re looking at sir.” Phil tries to give a cheeky wink towards me but it fails in the most adorable way oh my god. 

“Well I’ve been thinking of getting some more GameCube action in my life I’ve just been stuck on what to get. Especially since they’ve been so pricey. Path of Radiance and Phantasy Star Online are way out of my price range. Literally every time I look at them I cry on the inside. What would you recommend that’s fun and affordable? I’m really into RPGS.” 

“Hmm well there’s Tales of Symphonia that’s fun although there’s a way cheaper remake on the PS3 if you’ve got one of those. There’s also Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles but I haven’t played that one myself. And Baten Kaitos…Hmm. This one isn’t an RPG but it’s my all time favorite.” He picks out one of the games from the top shelf. The sort of pricey shelf. My wallet begins to cry. 

“Okay so hear me out on this. This one’s Pikmin. It may be 45 euros but I swear it’s worth every single one. And its on sale! 20% off! These little creatures you see on the cover? They’re cute and they make noises. There’s also lots of adventure and exploring just like an RPG. If you’re into space and need the aesthetic it’s perfect for you. I can tell you need it because those Muse letters are all galaxy like on your sweater. So please buy it!” How could I pass this up? He was using the pouting face clutching the game to his chest as if it were his child. I was biting my lip trying to keep in the blush that was rising to my cheeks. This really tall boy is trying to win my gaming heart over with his favorite game. 

“Well if it’s your favorite then I’ll have to buy it now won’t I? Unless this is just your sales mechanism to your customers by just telling them that every game is your favorite.” I try narrowing my eyes at him to intimidate him but he just looks at me like I’ve kicked a lost pup. 

“Well if you don’t believe me how about after I get off and after we hear each others dissertations on Muse I’ll show you for myself.” This look that he’s giving me right now. It’s both scaring me and really fucking hot oh shit. But wait. 

“Wait. Don’t you have parents or friends or family you’re supposed to be with? It’s two days before Christmas. You really don’t have to do that I was just joking. The last person you’d want to spend time with is me right now trust me. You should spend time with PJ or something.” 

“Okay first off, PJ has a boyfriend to spend time with. Second off, I have no one either. Usually my family gets together and I go to grandparents and it’s all well and great. But in recent years, they’ve been telling me (particularly my mum) that since I’m almost 30 that I should really start looking for someone else to spend Christmas with. Yeah I know what you’re gonna say. I’m that loser at 30 who hasn’t had a relationship in almost a decade…”

I take him by the hand and head out the door. I then realize that he’s supposed to still be on the job. But I also realize that this is the chance that I’ve been waiting so very long for.

“Yes. Yes. I understand. Please. I want this. I sound so desperate now but later today I’ll go back to my calm and collected apathetic self.” I try to channel as much pleading in my eyes as possible. 

“So what are you waiting for? Cause someone could love you more? I’m just a lost boy lost boy” Phil started to sing these lyrics to himself. I’m getting mixed signals now. Is this happening or not? I’m also still holding his hand. I start to slowly backtrack into the store with him still holding on. Phil seemed to come back to his senses and smile at me. This oh so mischievous that I really want to see more of. Can I have Phil for Christmas?

Phil lets go of my hand and talks to PJ for a moment. PJ smiles at him and then looks at me for a second and nods in some sort of understanding. Phil hugs him tightly and whispers something in his ear. He heads back to me and I could have sworn I almost saw him skip towards me and takes back my hand.

“Yes”


End file.
